eavesdropping
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: Oz just finish his training. then he finds an interesting conv."I don't think you call me just for this, Vince." "But brother, you're the only one who knows me very well " "But you don't have to make such noises" it's gil & vince! what are they doing?


me: hitsu is back~!

sorry that I write this one-shot of PH instead of writing my 'IF' story Q_Q I really need to get this thing out of my mind, otherwise I can't write for 'IF' next chapter DX this story keeps hitting me until awhile ago! finally I can post this and will be able write another story~

disclaimer: pandora hearts and its contents belong to jun mochizuki-sensei, I only own this story

warning: umm.. shonen-ai (?), typos, and perhaps OOCness, don't assume things until you read it all, haha

well then, please enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>EAVESDROPPING<strong>

**(Oz's POV)  
><strong>

It's not that I want to eavesdropping, it's just ... my curiosity button in my head is turned on.

I was on my way to my bedroom after having a sword training with Break, which, of course, I lost, and as always, Break and Emily laughed at me mockingly. Alice just watched with pouted mouth and has left before my (boring, alice must thought) training ended. The difference was just Gilbert. He said he have an appointment to attend so he couldn't come.

Really, it wasn't my intention, but I just couldn't hold back my curiosity when I walked past the room.

"Ah.. feels good, Brother.."

My eyes snap open at once when I hear the voice. A _moan_ definitely. I take a deep breath and look around. No one is caught in my eyes, so I sit, kneel over the door to hear more.

"Wait! Ahh... there, Brother ... mmmh... so good.."

"I don't think you call me just for this, Vince."

"But brother, you're the only one who knows me very well~"

"But you don't have to make such noises."

"Although it feels really good?"

I gulped once. This conversation sounds so ... wrong.

_Gil and Vincent? What are they doing?_

"Ahh... deeper please... mm.. just like that."

Yes. It sounds REALLY WRONG. But I can't help myself to hear more. It's kinda interesting and I don't want to let this opportunity to slip. I grin at myself when I think of how can I tease Gil about this. Fufufu~

"Vince, I think you must lower your voice."

"Hm..? something wrong with my voice?"

"W-well... i-it's kind of .. embarassing..."

"You can moan too, big brother~"

As Vincent says that, I can hear another sound, like a shifted sofa? Well, seems like they're on the same sofa ... laying on it ... fwah! What the hell! I shake my head and focus once more.

"Ahh..! stop that!"

"I told you, it feels good~"

"Mmh, fine. But I do you first, Vince."

"Yes, yes, my lovely brother~"

"Now turn around."

Yes, I can hear the sofa creaks again.

"Ah! Don't suddenly put it in! You're so cruel, brother..."

"S-sorry Vince ... I didn't mean it.."

"It's ok now. I'm not mad."

"O-ok.. I'll be gentler."

"That's so ... ahhh... brother, please deeper ... more .."

"I can't do that! It will harm you."

"Ahh... but, if you keep teasing me like that..."

"Teasing? You mean like .. this?"

"Mmmhhh... no, stop it, big brother..."

"It has been so long since I do it for you, Vince."

WHAAAAT? Ok, it must be wrong! I must hear wrong! I must not jump to conclusion, am I? I sigh when I hear them chuckle in harmony. Well, they're brothers after all.

"I never thought that you're still like this, Vince. It's kind of ... nostalgic."

"Isn't it? Hihi.. I'm glad you can smile like that again, Gil."

"Eh.. s-smile..?"

"I miss it very much. Please smile more for me."

I can imagine how red Gil's face right now. I don't hear anything anymore after that. Just Vincent's low moan. When it feels like forever, I hear Vincent talks.

"Now it's your turn. Want me to help you, big brother?"

"Ehh.. w-wait.. umm... I- I think I don't have to ..."

"Why? You helped me. I want to do something to you too, Gil.."

"I- I- I can do it myself ... it's really..really kind of you, Vince.. and surely I'm happy..."

"then why can't I do it for you too?"

Gil's voice trembles while Vincent's is kinda ... hurted. Should I interfere now? Gil sounds troubled, but .. I wonder how Gil will react if I suddenly barge in..? and Vincent too.. and what will I witness in there? I sigh again, recall that Break ever said something about Vincent as sewer rat.

"it's just ... umm.. embarassing..you know.. I'm already 24.."

"So what? Can't I have more time with my precious brother..?"

"Master Oz? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, a voice startles me. I quickly grab his mouth and pull him down with me. it's Reim!

"Sssshh.. don't make a noise. The situation is rather delicate right now."

I whisper to Reim. He just nods and follows my move. The conversation inside the room continues.

"O-ok.. but! Promise me you won't do anything else, will you?"

"Fufu~ of course. I just want to make you feeling good. No need to be afraid, Gil, brother, I'll be gentle."

"Mmmmhh..."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah... rub it more.. harder.."

"Whatever you like, Brother~"

"Ahh.. Vince, don't just touching there.. it tickles..."

"Deeper?"

"Un..."

"Like this..?"

"Hmm... yes.. just like that.."

I feel a hand tugging on me. I turn my head and see Reim in panic. He cleans his glasses with his trembling hands and slowly speaks.

"M-master Oz... I- I think .. this act... n-no, I mean.. t-this conversation.. really.."

I chuckle a little by Reim's nervousness. Guess he never done something like this before, hehe. I pat his shoulder and smirk.

"Well, Reim-san, you have heard this. So now you are the same as me. I wonder how Gil will look at you if he know you're eavesdropping him. As well as Vincent."

In instant, Reim's face becomes pale. I think he will cry 'cause I've seen tears at the edge of his eyes. Am I teasing him too much? Oh well...

"S-s-s-so sorry Master Oz!" Reim bows his head and keep his voice low. "P-please don't tell anyone! I'll do anything!"

I can't help not to smirk. He is panicking! Oh my God, he is such an easy target to tease! I want to laugh out loud, but I can't, due to the circumstances right now. All I can do is hold my laugh. I press on my belly to stop the urge to laugh and take a deep breath. Sure Reim is confused, but he seems more.. scared if I make Gil and Vincent notice that there are people eavesdropping them. When I finally gain control on my emotion, I look at Reim who is waiting for me to talk.

"Well, let's see then. I'd love to have tea time with all of us this afternoon. You know, as usual, Break, Sharon-chan, and Gil."

"F-fine. I'll prepare it!"

Reim stands up and quickly walks away. Hm, no fun. I stand up too. An idea pop out in my mind, so I grin again.

"Reim-san! You will join us, ok!"

I yell at Reim. He almost stumbles upon his own feet. What a klutz, haha! He looks at me and nods furiously, then he walks again, in a very interesting way. Yes, I yell at him, knowing that he will be super conscious about Gil and Vincent. Well, it feels good to tease someone~

Hmm.. now, Gil and Vince must hear me just now. What should I do?

After a second of thinking, I decided to reveal the event inside the room. I knock the door and quickly let myself in without waiting for agreement from the inside.

Guess what?

I see two brothers sit next to each other in a sofa. Gil's face is red, yeah I know, it must be from embarassment, he must be feel embarassing that I'm here. He's always like that.

"O-oz! What are you doing here?" Gil asks. Hum.. I was eavesdropping you, like I will say something like that! Hah! So I smile.

"Nothing. Just hearing some weird stuffs when I walk past this room, so I'm checking it. What are you two doing?"

Straight to the point, yes I am.

Gil looks at Vincent as if he blame this all at him.

"I told you, didn't I? Now Oz must misunderstands us!" Gil yells desperately. Oh.. am I misunderstand things here? I think the conversation has said it all.

"Nah, , do you have a dirty mind on your cute head about me and my big brother?" Vincent asks so bluntly, I blush unintentionally. Well.. yes, actually. But if it isn't, then what? I rub the back of my neck to erase my nervous a bit.

"Umm.. sounds like that to me.." I speak lowly. Gil must be hurt by this. I can see that on his face.

"Well, let me clear things then." Vincent walks towards me and Gil looks at him worriedly. I keep my eyes on Vincent. I still bring my sword with me if he intend to do something.

"This is a cotton-bud." He gives me a stick with cotton at each ends. Well, you usually use it to clean your ears, right? It was used, so what's the point in giving it to me? Are you telling me that you two... "I ask Gil to clean my ears and I just want to return the favor. That's it. No less no more."

Really? You're not lying?

Vincent then turns to Gil again. "Are you happy now, Brother?"

I can see Gil nodding and smiling. With that, Vincent leaves the room after telling me, "Just remember, boy, Gil is my brother and mine only. We are connected by blood."

Huh.. what a bother brother.

"So~ you're just in a nostalgic time with your brother? It's alright, y'know." I sit next to Gil and lean on him. "But it's kinda sad to know that you didn't say anything about it to me."

"I totally apologize!" suddenly Gil put his head on my hands. "I promise to tell you everything from now on!"

"Then, it's a promise?"

"Yes!"

"I'm happy to hear that~"

I back to my room after heard Gil's confession. Well, he never fails me with that kind of promise. Now, what should I have to dig in Gil? He will tell me _everything_, that's what he said before. Fufufu~ well, I can save Gil for later. Now, I want to play with Reim-san~ he will do anything, won't he~?

* * *

><p>me: aihh~~ I really love to tease reim-san~ XDD<p>

well, that's it~ now I need to go to continue my other fic~! bye-bicycle~! XP

I'll be totally happy if you leave review, so please review if you like it :) really, it means alot to an author, y'know~? hehe

jyaa~ mata neee~~


End file.
